Young hearts
by icingsugar
Summary: It's been months since Gum broke up with Corn and he's still confused as to why it happened, and why he's still hung up on her. Couples include Gum/Corn Gum/Beat and some Yoyo/Rhyth later on. Rated T, may change to M later. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first JSRF fanfiction so please go easy on me. I've never played JGR before just JSRF so sorry if I get some of my facts wrong. Warning...some sexual scenes later on.**_

Chapter One

The heat in the Garage was unbearable. Everyone was cowering in the shade, trying to avoid the immense sun, or sunbathing with virtually nothing on. Gum was one of those sunbathing; she wore the shortest dress known to humanity in a pearly white shade and had a huge pair of sunglasses on covering her perfect blue eyes.

Every guy in the garage was staring at her, and she knew they were. She could feel their beady little eyes peeping out from under their caps or shades and she wasn't at all bothered. She knew having a perfect toned body paid off, not only for getting guys but for seducing leaders of other gangs into revealing their secrets. This benefited the other members of the GGs too. Corn would often send her to lure some unsuspecting noob of a leader into spilling everything they knew, although it pained him to do so, and she could tell it did.

Everyone knew of Corn and Gum's past relationship, it was one of the most well known love and heartbreak stories amongst the Rudies. When Gum broke up with Corn DJ Professor K announced it on his pirate radio station: Jet Set Radio. No one really knew how it had happened, they seemed so happy together, despite Gum's reputation for being a heartbreaker and Corn's commitment to the gang. Since then Corn had dated only one other girl and it had only lasted a few weeks. Everyone knew it was his rebound relationship, everyone could tell how hard he was trying to get over Gum, trying everything he could to wipe her from his mind, but it was no use.

Gum, however, dated quite a few guys since the breakup. Never anything too serious or anything that lasted over a month, everyone knew she just wanted sex, although Corn tried to put anyone who would listen straight. He swore Gum wasn't like that, and that she wouldn't sleep with any guy she didn't love. The proof however, was far too obvious. On more than one occasion the feisty teenager was seen entering private rooms with guys and then coming out half an hour later with her hair all messed up and her shirt clumsily buttoned up. Corn refused to see the obvious; it hurt him too much, just to see her with another guy. They remained friends though, and she'd often ask him how his love life was. Usually he'd blankly reply "fine" whilst she yattered on about her current boyfriend.

The sun was setting in the Garage and the GGs were relieved that the heat wave was over. Everyone whipped their shirts back on and came out from the shade, wondering what they should do for the night. It was then that Garam suggested they went to a party. Now they had called it truce with most of the other gangs in Tokyo, they were able to throw bigger parties in more places. The most famous of all parties were Rapid 99s street parties in 99th street. People from all over Tokyo would go there every Friday night and dance until dawn, right there in the open whilst the queens of 99th street led the dance from their very own palace: the tower in the centre. When Garam mentioned a party this immediately sprung to everyone's mind as it was indeed a Friday and they'd have to make the most of the night as there would probably be a storm the next day thanks to the heat wave.

"Yo, how about we go and pay the queens of 99th street a visit?" Combo suggested, although everyone was thinking it.

"You read my mind bro." Garam smiled. "99th street anyone?"

There was a positive sound of murmurs coming from the other members of the GGs. "99th street it is. We leave in half an hour."

Whilst Combo and Garam were speaking Corn sat alone on the couch, thinking about were he went wrong in his and Gum's relationship. It was her who ended it but he had a feeling he had somehow caused it. Well _of course _he caused it. He thought. How couldn't he have? Gum was the most gorgeous Rudie in Tokyo and to him in the world. When he was with her he always felt inferior, like the beast in Beauty and the beast. She always told him she loved him; that he was perfect in every way and that she didn't deserve a guy like him. _No._ He thought. _I didn't deserve a girl like her. _ Corn had grown up with Gum; she was his best friend as well as lover. They had never officially asked each other out, it just kind of happened.

Corn's mind flashed to two years before, when it was just him, her and Roboy. Corn was sat on the edge of a skyscraper in the skyscraper district watching the stars with Gum's head resting on his chest. Although they were just friends at the time they often sat this close, she loved having her head against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat beating faster and faster, whilst he whispered sweet nothings in her ear and stroked her hair. He often told her about the stars and all the names, and during the day they'd lay watching clouds go by and guess the shapes. This particular night was a full moon and Gum lay on Corn's chest staring at the silver orb.

"Corn." She whispered. He looked down at her and smiled, she said nothing else but he knew what she meant. He wrapped his arm around her tighter as she slowly sat up to be face to face with him. "I love you." Corn whispered. Gum smiled and held his hand as they kissed for the first time.

Corn's memory flashed back, and suddenly he was sat back on the couch in the Garage, and everyone was leaving for 99th street. The leader reluctantly sat up and followed the others out of the Garage.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, thanks to everyone who R&R this chapters a little longer, As I myself always hate reading short chapters and then when it comes to writing myself I always seem to cut off too soon.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy**_

Chapter Two

Bursts of neon blinded the GGs as they rapidly skated along the highway. Lime green and sickly orange light seemed to infect the air, almost polluting the very air the teenagers sucked in. The wild beat of the most experimental music in Tokyo seemed to collide with everyone's heartbeats; the constant thudding sped up, adrenalin rushing through the Rudies veins like poison. Rapid 99s Friday night parties were not for the weak and only the most eccentric and flamboyant youth's dared venture this far into the city at such a late time.

Drag queens, hookers, prostitutes and drug addicts were running riot, this was _their _scene and Friday night was the best night for business. Jet Set radio was being played from every boom box in the street, I'm not a model blaring at full blast, making the very ground underneath the GGs roller skates shake violently like an Earthquake. Every vibrant juvenile seemed to dance in time, making the pulse of the ground louder and harder, banging at eardrums and shaking bodies. Any new Rudie or country folk would find this spectacle sadistic and noxious but the GGs felt right at home.

Garam and Combo took the lead, grinding gracefully down the spine of a stone dragon which led them to the core of the binge, the other GGs followed, keeping close as to not get lost amongst the creatures of the night. Corn remained at the back of the team, the thumping music and the excited screams of youths as they had sex in the street was making his head throb. There was only one thing for it. _I have to get a goddamn drink. _

After five beers, some cider and a vodka shot Corn was feeling much better. The air around Benton tower stunk of cigarette smoke and weed. Soda stood beside his drunken friend, smoking a joint and watching the sickly neon blurs rush past.

"This is the life eh man?" Soda laughed, marijuana was the one substance that got the shy GG talking more and Corn liked this side to him.

"Yeah. Never any worries on a Friday." Corn joked, scanning the crowd for anyone else he knew. His eyes stopped when he saw a familiar girl kissing a guy. It took him a few seconds to realise what he was seeing as the alcohol had took effect. It was Gum and Beat.

The giggly teenager had a bottle of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other, the red head had his arm around her waist as they kissed passionately in full view of everyone. Soda paused to see what Corn was staring at and flashed the leader a sympathetic look which basically said _I know what your thinking man. _

"Forget it." Corn laughed, not so convincingly. "We broke up, I'm over it. She can shag whoever she wants now."

Soda sighed. "Awwh come on, I know you don't mean that. Anyway Gum wouldn't do a thing like that."

The two boys looked back over at the new couple to see Beat wrap a hand around Gum's exposed thigh and the other very close to her breasts.

Corn gave a hurt smile. "No course she wouldn't." He laughed sarcastically and turned to go.

Soda followed Corn all the way back to the empty Garage. The leader collapsed on the old broken sofa which was positioned on the top floor of the hang out and his concerned friend slowly sat beside him.

"Don't let it get to you. You know she gets around." Soda reasoned.

"Yeah but not with any of the GGs. I didn't expect her to that, not right under my nose anyway. She knows how I feel about her...how I _felt _about her." Corn sighed. "I guess she just forgot about me."

"You know that's not true." Soda snapped. "You two are best friends, always have been. Man, I'd kill to have the kind of friendship you two have. You tell each other everything."

"Well, _she _tells _me_ everything. I find it hard to talk to her now knowing all I ever want to say is that she's the only girl in the whole world who makes me feel this way."

"And what ways that?" Soda asked, feeling quite stupid doing so.

"I don't know. She just makes me feel so alive, you know? Like I'm actually worthy of someone like her, and that I'm loved for who I am and not what I am. When we first made love it was like we were the only people in the world, and that nothing else mattered."

_His hands ran along her back, making shivers run up and down her spine. She slid off her loose satin blue dress and laid back, as he trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone, making her tilt her head back with pleasure. Their lips met and they kissed, sliding their tongue into the others mouth and undressing nervously. He nibbled her lower lip as she slid off her panties and gripped his wrist, begging him to imitate her actions on himself. He obeyed. He sucked at her neck before planting kisses southwards, down her collar, over her breasts, running along her flat stomach before returning to her lips._

"_Gum, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, hovering over her body, waiting for a response. _

"_Are you?" She whispered, breathing heavily only inches away from his mouth._

"_I am if you're sure you want to. If you want me to stop, just say so and I will."_

_The girl smiled, moving her lips closer to his. "It's probably going to hurt a bit." In that moment Corn penetrated her, she let out a soft cry which was immediately silenced by Corn's lips crashing against hers. _

"_I love you." He moaned into her mouth, kissing her over and over again._

"You've got to stop thinking about it man, it's gonna slowly eat away at you if you don't." Soda's voice brought Corn back into reality.

"I know but it's so hard."

The sound of a girl giggling came from the other side of the garage. Gum and Beat had left the party early and stumbled over the tiled floor, bumping into things and tripping up. Either they hadn't seen the two teenagers chatting or were too drunk to care because as soon as they reached the old trashed car that just sat in one corner of the Garage Beat lifted Gum up to sit on the roof as they began to undress each other. Soda and Corn stared speechless, not daring to say a word in case the couple heard.

_I told you_ Corn mouthed to Soda as Gum began to scream with ecstasy as Beat thrust into her. Corn immediately became confused. Gum never used to scream when _he _had sex with her. She was known to giggle, moan and occasionally have a full on conversation during sex with Corn, but she never _screamed._ Corn realized as Beat did Gum on the roof of the car that she was putting on a show for Beat. They were _both_ known for being heartbreakers and sex addicts. And when they mix it creates a contest, a secret competition with the other to see who the best is.

Corn couldn't stand watching a moment longer, he stormed off to bed; a small room in a flat around one edge of the Garage. He shared that flat with Gum, and he hoped for both of their sakes that she didn't bring Beat into their joint.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry all the chapters so far have been short and sweet. When I get some more time on my hands I'll make them longer I promise. Hope you all enjoy, and please review!!**_

Corn sipped his coffee and waited, but not for long. She came into the kitchen, her hair a mess and eyeliner smudged under her eyes, it was obvious she hadn't got a wink of sleep and she was pretty hung over.

"Hello Gum." Corn sat down at the table and Gum dizzily sat down too, holding her head in both hands. "Have fun last night?"

Gum looked at Corn in confusion. "What do you mean? The party?"

Corn gave a half smile. "Well yes, and what happened after. I'm talking about you and Beat hooking up." Gum sighed.

"Corn, don't get stress with me okay. I was drunk, he was drunk, and we where just having a laugh it's nothing serious." Gum suddenly stood up and ran over to the sink in which she was violently sick. Corn cringed when he saw this; he hated seeing Gum this way. When they were younger and had no where to live they would often have to steal booze to drink, and often Gum couldn't handle it and would be sick everywhere. He had always looked after her.

Corn rushed to Gums side and gently patted her lower back, forcing her to be sick more.

"Get it all out girl." Corn whispered and Gum shook violently with soft sobs.

After she had finished being sick, Gum sat down and Corn wiped all around her mouth with a damp cloth, and dabbed at her streaming tears with a soft tissue.

"It's okay." Corn sighed as Gum stopped. "No need to get upset about it. We've all had drunk nights. I wasn't angry, just shocked. It's really okay." Corn hugged Gum tightly to show this and she just hung there loosely.

"It's not just that Corn." She sighed, wiping the remaining tears from her pink cheeks. "It's all of it. Everyone thinks I'm a whore or something. They think I sleep with guys for the fun of it."

Corn shook his head.

"I know you're not like that." He sighed.

"But I am Corn!" She exclaimed. "That's exactly what I'm like, except it's not just for the fun." Corn shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want to hear what came next. He couldn't handle it. But to Corn's surprise Gum stormed off to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Awwh Beat well done man!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"You rock dude!"

"You mean you actually slept with Gum!"

"Corn's gonna go crazy when he finds out!"

The Garage was buzzing with energy after the events of the night before. Yoyo, Garam, Combo, Clutch and Beat all sat around a stained coffee table, cracked with age, on the upper balcony of the Garage. At the centre of all the attention was Beat, glowing with pride.

When Corn stepped out of his bare flat, the first thing he noticed was the crowd around Beat, and he tension in the air as everyone's eyes turned to him. He couldn't loose his cool, not now. He was the leader; everyone looked up to him for being the mature one. So, to everyone's surprise, even Corn's, he slowly walked up the steps to the balcony and sat down at the broken coffee table by Yoyo.

After everyone got over the initial shock, they all turned to a pale white Beat, obviously wanting him to carry on his story, but he stayed quiet.

"Hey guys, what y'all talking about?" Corn smiled, and everyone gulped.

"Oh, you know, just the party last night at 99th street." Yoyo squealed, and beat mentally slapped him.

"Haha yeah, that was a good one wasn't it? What did everyone get up to?" Corn asked, hoping, no praying, for Beat to slip up somewhere.

Luckily for Beat, Garam saved the day. "Oh you know the usual. Drinking, smoking weed. That kinda crap. I heard Jazz and Cube got pretty bladdered, probably why they are still in bed." He chucked, and everyone laughed nervously.

"Yeah." Combo joined in. "They must have drunk more than me! I saw Jazz and Cube falling over on the way back to the Garage." Everyone laughed once again, this time less squeaky as it was figured Corn knew nothing about Gum and Beat.

"Where's Soda?" Yoyo suddenly asked.

"I dunno why?" Corn frowned. It wasn't like Yoyo to care about Soda, usually only he did.

"Just wondering I guess." Yoyo shrugged. "I didn't see him out last night that's all."

Corn sighed. "Yeah, he came home early with me, I didn't feel too good." Beat shifted in his hard seat. He had a strange feeling that Corn had seen him and Gum last night.

"Gum still in bed then?" Combo asked and Beat shot him such a hard foul look Combo suddenly thought _Oh shit I'm dead. _

"Yeah, she was sick pretty bad this morning." Corn said.

"Is she okay?" Beat asked, a little too loudly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine; she just drunk too much is all." Corn sighed; he hated talking about Gum to Beat.

"Yeah well you know how girls are with booze." Clutch chuckled in a fake way. "They get up to all sorts of shit when they are drunk." Beat looked furious, and Corn looked even angrier. But he quickly breathed in and smiled "I'm gonna go and check up on Gum, make sure she's not been sick again." And with that, Corn quickly stood up and drifted off, back to his flat.

"Why the fuck did you say that?" Beat snarled at Clutch who gave a cheeky grin to the red head.

Corn knocked gently on Gum's bedroom door. After a minute of no reply he stepped in. Gum's room was much like his own; small with only a bed and a small set of draws in and a tiny curtained window in one corner. Gum was laid across her narrow duvet, wearing a short skimpy blue satin dress which only reached to her thighs. Corn sat beside the sleeping girl and looked down at her pretty face. Gum was paler than usual, her eyelids a subtle purple from the lack of sleep, and her cheeks tinted a rose pink. Her lips where soft and plump, they where a gorgeous size, large enough to be attractive, and yet not big enough to look like she had been stung by a huge wasp. Her features were slight and not too obvious. Her chest rose and fell underneath her dress as she breathed in and out, and she gave a soft mutter in her sleep. She was beautiful, Corn thought. She sure as hell could pack a punch in a fight, and she could gob off for Japan, but when she was asleep you could see her soft side. She's so vulnerable, Corn thought, so delicate, so...beautiful.

Corn suddenly shot up. He couldn't think that like about her. He was over her. Way over her. She had Beat now, that _bit of fun._ He couldn't have her now. Corn mentally choked. And why would he _want_ her? After the way she dumped him. Corn sighed. He would always want her. He loved her. No matter how many times he tried to deny it, to her, to Soda and to himself, he knew secretly, deep down he loved her.

And with that, the girl woke.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in years but I recently got back into JSRF fan fiction for the first time in a while, and actually got motivated into updating this thing. Just a warning in advance, I think this will probably end up being rated M in the next few chapters. Please R&R and thank you reviewers for bearing with me with this. **_

"Corn…why are you staring at me?" Gum had just woke and Corn was very aware that he had been staring at her for the past few minutes and wasn't exactly sure why. Gum's voice was raspy in a way which meant she was still very hung over and very tired.

"Sorry." Corn jumped up off the bed and smiled nervously.

"It's okay…you can sit. Shit." Gum grabbed her head in pain and Corn sat on the floor beside the narrow bed so his face was level with Gum's. "I'm never drinking again." She sighed, pulling the covers closer to her throat.

"Yeah…I've heard that one before." Corn smiled nervously.

There was a sudden outburst of noise from outside the small flat…the GG boys being rowdy, cheering…probably something to do with Beat, which reminded him…

"Beat seems very proud of himself today…earlier I heard the boys congratulating him…"

"Oh the little fuck…" Gum snarled. "I shouldn't have gave him the satisfaction. Now I feel stupid as well as a slut." The girl gave a long and tired sigh which basically meant _I give up._ Corn knew that sigh very well, and it scared the crap out of him. He slowly moved his hand towards her face and gently brushed a curl of hair out of her eyes; an action which made her stare intensely at him for a long time. She eventually held out her hand and took his, a sign of friendship and trust rather than anything else.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She muttered, her fingers tracing along Corn's grazed knuckles, caressing the scars which ran the length of his hand…wounds from years and years of fights and homelessness and vandalism and abuse. "I've really fucked up this time haven't I?"

"No, you haven't." Corn said, seriously…his grey eyes meeting her blue. "This team would be nothing without you. You're a great girl Gum." She couldn't help but notice the way he carefully chose his words…avoiding all the things he would have once called her…beautiful, amazing, mine…"Fuck Beat…"

"I already did." She smiled, grimly.

"Maybe you should get with him…" Again, with seriousness embedded in his eyes. "He obviously _digs_ you. You'd be perfect together."

_That's right…push her away so you don't have to keep lying to yourself. If she's someone else's she can never be yours. _Corn's mind told him. _That's the sensible thing to do. That's the kind of thing a good leader would do. The team comes first, remember. _

"Beat is…" Gum's mouth twisted awkwardly, her tongue searching for a bad word to say against the red head…but eventually her jaw relaxed and she sighed "He's an okay guy I guess. Why do you want me to get with him?" She let go of Corn's hand and mindlessly played with the bed sheets, twisting them and picking at them nervously.

"I just want you to be happy, and if that means getting with Beat then that's what you should do." Corn smiled, hating himself as he said it…the words burning at his tongue and mouth and teeth like a scolding blister.

"Yeah…" Gum said dreamily, staring at the bedroom ceiling, stained and grey. "I guess you're right after all. Maybe I _do_ like Beat. He sure was a good fu…"

"Yes…that's great. You feeling any better now?" Corn asked, his brow burrowing down at her last sentence.

"I guess." She yawned and stretched her arms out tiredly. "Is it…forward of me to ask him out? I mean I don't think I've ever asked anyone out before, they've always asked me or whatever…but I guess it's the twenty first Century and a girl can do whatever she fucking wants right." Gum sat up in her bed and smiled softly at Corn who was beginning to feel terribly like he did the wrong thing. "Thank you Corn. You know you're my best friend and I know you only want what's best for me…you're sweet like that." She reached out and hugged Corn's waist, which was the only part she could currently reach, being sat down.

"You're welcome Gum." He smiled, not sure if what he did was to benefit her or him, and feeling extremely sick at the notion that what he did wasn't for his friends best interests.

Gum slid out of bed gracefully and wrapped her arms around Corn's shoulders, he held her back awkwardly. She gave him a grin that would of once set his heart alight, but now only made him feel sad. "You doing anything today?" She smiled sweetly, adjusting her dress so it covered more of her pale flesh.

"Maybe…go tag up the heights with Yoyo and Garam. And yourself?" He smiled awkwardly…already knowing full well what Gum would be doing today if she had her way.

"Just stay and…you know." Her cheeks flushed a deep crimson and she gave a small smile. "That's if he says yes…which right now I dunno…"

"Don't be stupid, of course he'll say yes…you're (_Beautiful? Amazing?) _great. Good luck anyway, not that you need it." He smiled, tapping her shoulder encouragingly. There was a time when he would happily hit her shoulder with all his force, knowing that she would grin and hit him back playfully, probably tackling him to the ground on the way and kissing every inch of him before he had time to scream out. He sighed…before making his way out of Gum's room and out of the small flat into the Garage.

***

The day had been a success in tagging terms. Corn, Garam, Combo, Cube and Jazz (once they had managed to crawl out of bed…take a couple of aspirin and stop puking) had managed to tag the whole of the Heights and Chuo street without Poison Jam chasing them once. By the time they got back to the Garage that night, fully supplied with takeaway Pizza for the whole gang, they were positively beaming. All of them, that was, except Corn who was painfully aware that sat opposite him was Beat and Gum cuddled up on the coach on the second level of the Garage…his and Gum's usual hang out.

_**DUM DUM DUM. I know it was kind of bad hehe. Please R&R anyway, I promise the next chapter will be better (and include more action ;)**_


End file.
